Just One More to Avenge
by koorimechick
Summary: Harry's decision to avenge Sirius as well as his parent's and his journey to do it. It's not a big epic tale or anything. Just a short one-shot.


**:) So, another story by yours truly. Not like I put out many. Takes place during Christmas break during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

Harry stalked up the many stairs in the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. He stopped though, as a he heard a noise come from the room to his left. He cautiously opened the door.

The room was old, like the rest of the house. It had a bit of furniture and few contraptions scattered around. It appeared to be an entertainment room. Harry noted the sound he had heard came from the sofa. Sirius was resting on it, tears dropping into his hands.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

The older man turned to find Harry staring from the door frame. "Do come in, Harry."

Harry slowly stepped into the dark room and sat beside Sirius.

"Alright, Sirius?" He raised his eyebrows, not used to seeing his godfather broken down like this.

Sirius wiped the tears from his face. "Alright... Listen, I'm so very sorry, Harry."

"Why? What is it? What's happened?" Harry was flooded with worry, and his body went tense.

A bitter smile spread across Sirius's face. "Nothing has happened, Harry." He looked around. "God, I hate this place. I was so happy when I ran away. So happy to be rid of this. And now I'm stuck here again. But I suppose I deserve it."

"You don't," Harry said immediately. Sirius smiled at him. It didn't reach his eyes.

"But I do, Harry. And that's what I'm sorry for."

"It's not your fault, Sirius," Harry stated.

"Ah. You've been getting extremely intelligent lately, Harry. Catching on to things easier." He enveloped Harry into a hug. "Just like your father." There was a quiet pause in which Sirius sighed diligently. "It_ is _my fault they died, even though I'm not the one who committed the crime."

"It isn't!" Harry practically yelled.

Sirius chuckled. "Intelligent but naive...You don't want to believe it because you'd hate to view me in a bad light. I'm honored." He let their embrace fall to cup Harry's face in his hands. "I tried my damnedest to convince James I was not right for Secret Keeper. He never believed me. He said I was stupid for believing it. He was right."

"Sirius..."

"Don't interrupt, Harry." They exchanged smiles. "I was having bad feelings, you know. The kind, I believed, only bad people can feel. Perhaps it was my Black blood. I was afraid. I was afraid if I was confronted with Death Eaters or Voldemort himself, I wouldn't be able to hold true to James. I knew they would hound me wherever I went. I didn't think they'd turn to Pettigrew. I supposed they would know Wormtail was a shrivelling coward. I thought, if they knew that about him, then surely they would know that the Potters would never choose him as a _Secret Keeper_. I had hoped they would toss silly little Peter Pettigrew aside and move on to bigger bait. I thought Death Eaters would want worthy people. Not scum. I should've known better. But, no. I _begged_ James to switch Peter to being the Secret Keeper."

Sirius was crying again, and Harry felt his chest heavy with greif.

"Sirius. You've told me this before."

"Eh. I know."

"No one blames you, Sirius."

"I do though. I was ignorant. If I had just let James do what he wanted, you might still have had parents today, Harry."

"Perhaps. But you can't change the past. And Dad did go along with your plan, didn't he? It was as much their fault as yours. But more so Pettigrew's." This conversation killed Harry inside, but he tried to be strong for his godfather. He tried to be mature as he knew he hadn't been lately. He tried for Sirius because he too knew what it felt to believe you've gone bad.

"Oh, Harry. I'm being selfish again."

"You deserve to be."

"I wish you would stop looking at me in such a good light. I'm not great. Not even good. No Black is." Sirius looked at the floor. "My whole family were dogs. The lot of them. Terrible people. I thought at least my brother Regulus had a little good in him. But he was a Death Eater too. A lousy one at that. Stupid boy."

Again, they were both silent for a long time. Then Sirius tore his mangled face from the floor to look at Harry.

"Despite what everyone says, I don't believe at all that you are your father. I know very well that he is gone, and I can never have him back."

"I know," Harry said so quietly an observer couldn't have heard it. He hated the look in Sirius's eyes. The look of self-disgust, of regret, and of hope. Hope that maybe not all things were shit. "I'll make sure to get you out of here, Sirius. That's a promise."

Sirius smiled. "And if Remus nor I can get ahold of Wormtail soon enough to slit his throat, you'll do that too, eh?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "I'll do that too." _You just make one more person to avenge, Sirius. _

Their attention was stolen by Mrs. Weasley's footsteps. "Sounds like dinner's ready," Sirius mumbled.

"Yeah..." And with that, Harry stood and left Sirius to his thoughts.

* * *

When Sirius passed through the veil, Harry felt his soul shatter. Sirius had called him 'James.' At least for a moment, Sirius had thought Harry was James. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and decided to deal with it. Sirius was enjoying himself in his last moments of life, and even if that meant he thought he had his friend there instead of his God-son, then Harry could understand that. But it frustrated him to no end. It made Harry so _mad_ with Sirius.

When Harry found out Kreacher wasn't so bad of a soul, when he heard the epic tale of one Regulus Black's betrayal, he realized Sirius was wrong. Not all Blacks were bad. In fact, they were a pretty decent family. From their branches, they had sprouted Sirius's uncle who had taken the boy in, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Regulus, and Sirius himself. When Narcissa joined in the betrayal and helped Harry out in the Battle of Hogwarts, his theory was proved.

When Peter Pettigrew removed his hand from Harry Potter's neck and was forced to kill himself, Harry knew Sirius had been avenged... for the most part. He was completely satisfied that what Sirius always wanted to do was finally accomplished. He smiled. Harry begrudged himself for the thoughts of a murderer, yet he thought his mission with Sirius and Remus was complete.

When Harry realized Severus Snape had given his life helping Harry along the road, Harry vowed to avenge even Snape, because even he deserved better.

When Harry saw Remus and Dora lying on the floor together, when Harry witnessed George crying over a lost half, he knew they were just a few extras. When Harry saw Colin being carried into the castle, he knew he couldn't let these people die without a word. He knew he was not the only one. And he knew it wouldn't hurt to have a few more people to avenge.

When James Sirius Potter was born, Harry corrected himself again. _Now_ his mission was complete. Each of the best Marauders would have someone named after them. Even though they were all gone in the physical sense, their memories would live on forever. And Harry thought of Sirius.

Harry crouched down as he saw Andromeda bring a small boy in. The boy had purple hair at the moment with a curious gleam in his amber eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy, like he so longed for Sirius to do to him.

"That's James, Ted. James Sirius Potter. He'll be your new brother."

"A brother! Oh! I've always wanted one of those!" Teddy Remus Lupin exclaimed.

"Yep," agreed Harry. "You'll get into lots of trouble together, won't you?"

"Oh yeah!" the boy shouted in awe. Everyone laughed at the boy who flushed furiously. The red in his hair was more noticeable than anything.

Harry smiled. Yes. The Marauders would live on.

"Would you like to hold him?" He smiled at Teddy. The boy would be the first to come into possession of the map.

**I think it may have become scrambled at the end during all the "When..."s. Sorry if it did. I know some parts are from the movies and some parts are from the books, but I just wrote what seemed to fit the best. This just spontaneously popped into my mind. I was thinking of the Next Generation children and of who they were named after. But really a song inspired me for this. It made me think of Sirius and his family. I heard the song when I watched a video dedicated to Sirius on youtube. It's extremely good.  
**

** The song is 'Runaway' by Pink. You can go to Youtube and look up 'The life of Sirius Black' if you really want to watch the video. It'll be the first video. (;** **If you choose to watch it, make sure to read the summary of the video off to right side of it.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please Review. **


End file.
